Love Chemistry -Knuxails-
by Bebemonkey
Summary: -WARNING:TAILS X KNUCKLES,UKE KNUCKLES x SEME TAILS,HINT SONADOW TOO. DON'T LIKE YAOI DONT READ,YOU BEEN WARNED- Tails and Knuckles been alone as life seems to pass by each day. Tails got a new job, and stay home to watch Sonic and Shadow' s kids, and to Knuckles on the floating island realize lonely. When both long time friends, now spend together and develops a love Chemistry
1. Chapter 1

_** KNUCKLES **_

Alone on a Island is not that great. I been living here with no one to love me. I'm only 27 and I still live alone and sort of the last of my kind. I hate it, I mean I change just a tab. I'm not the same echidna from before. I have feminine body. I talk a little differernt, I even look shorter. (At least a inch. But it's okay. -smiles-)

It's was an ordinary day, watching the Master Emerald. So huge and big. Shine and cool as ever. I mean I love what I do. But now, I haven't been my self. The world around me seems to be changing, except me. Many of my friends grew up and accept the way how they living now. As of me, I'm living the freaking lonely life now. I seems to hating it. Wish I could just live the life like everybody else. It's dumb living here alone.

I mean only not to long ago, like 3 weeks ago my friend that was close to me and Rouge had just got married to the guy that was just dating for a long time, the had two kids with this guy. Sadly I knew the guy very well. It was Sonic really, and that person he married and had the kids for him was Shadow. I was there with their ups and down to their relationship. It was about time, Shadow kids was about to be 7-8 years old. If Sonic doesn't step up who will.

I swear I hate this, I sigh and got up and was Gunna try to visit some of my friends at the bottom of the floating island.

_**TAILS** _

Sitting in my workshop at the age 18. Boy ain't life good? Yeah right, I'm sitting here single, all my friends we're together or married to each other or either with someone else. It was just, boring. As of me, I'm doing something for a job thing. I was just hired for a scientist center, where you study diseases, invent, learn, and teach. I'm one of the scientists, I'm doing the chemicals and may be doing machinery there, mostly be everything there, I'm more of helpers and having my own business there as well. Cool right.?

Anyway, well why I'm sitting alone, again...single and a little jealous and little upset. Well my best friend and close guy I called brother had just got married. Yes, to his baby momma Shadow. Oh yeah, he did that. Reason because his mom said she was sick of him not letting her see her two grandkids come and visit her due to his selfish reason, and he really did actually miss Shadow giving him through quote on quote '_**Head Massages'**_ he acts like I don't know what the Hell he meant. Just because I'm 18 doesn't means I'm slow. I mean jeez, sometimes Sonic just can't think can he.

I was home, watching Sonic and Shadow' s kids. I mean I don't know why can't they just take them over to Sonic' s parents house or Shadow' s dad house. As they can see, I was doing something for my job and mobius. I knew, they didn't care. All they want was some alone time after what they was doing. Wish I could do that, I want to do the same for the person I love. Guess nerds like me can't always get someone they love. What a pity how I was living life.

I got up from my lab and went to the front to the kids. Their name was, Dontrell, and Sterling. Dontrell was the oldest and the first Uke son. He looks like Shadow but instead of black fur, he had of a dark lightish blue, and had different marks design on his skin and had green markings. Now Sterling, he's the youngest of them and he's the only Seme son. He looked like Sonic but was a little...pretty acting and too snobbish toward anyone to me. That kid need his ass whoop to me. I swear me and Sonic tried to toughen him up a little. But the little bastard just bitch and have a fit. Sonic did gave him a few spanks for his actions and temper moments and Shadow ended up getting on Sonic. I did believe Sonic had a right to, don't you think? Other then that, Shadow is stuck to Sterling then Dontrell is to Sonic. I do know, I'll love my kids.(if I have some.) I was lost in thought when,...

"Oh old miles sir, I would like to have something to eat." Sterling said with his nose up toward me. I felt how Sonic always spank him time to time. The kid has no matters. I don't believe in hitting on kids, I do I have a problem with them. I rolled my eyes toward him, I notice I wasn't alone to him, seems Dontrell also rolled his eyes toward his self centered brother, I feel bad how he have to go through this at him. Sonic don't spend time with Dontrell, ever sense they got him back for therapy camp to teach kids about harming family and others. Dontrell always quiet sense he came back,before he was always talking and smiling, now...he change. Poor thing, hope things get better. I hope I treasure my kids and always keep them smiling and never lose their smiles to anything.

I cooked the stupid picky prick of Sonic and Shadow' s youngest Son. Annoying little prick. . I wash the dishes when I heard my door knock. "Huh?, What in the world? Who could be out now? It's like..." a swift turn to the clock, it was about 10:30pm, then I thought,...damn the kids are staying over tonight...damn Sonic and Shadow.

I sigh and heard the knock again. "Okay, okay! I'm coming hold on." I wipe my hands and went to the door. I opened it. "Hello?" I notice a familiar person. My eyes sort of widen a bit. "Knuckles?" The red Echidna smile and blush upon the cheeks. "Hi Tails." He blush towards me.


	2. Chapter 2

**TAILS **

I opens to one of my old friends, Knuckles the Echidna. But I didn't see him at the wedding of Sonic and Shadow because of meeting matters. Plus in was coop up at home, when I went to the bar with sonic and really got drunk for the first time. (But that's another story..)

I stared at Knuckles, he looked different. His body wasn't built like it was when I was 8, and he was 17. After Sonic' s 20th Birthday was really the last day we meant. Sonic saves the day. Me and Sonic wave our younger selves bye and went back to our friends, but some reason Sonic and Shadow secretly had a thing going on then, but no one knew Shadow had had a baby but Sonic , Knuckles and Rouge. (I knew when I was visiting everyone house for an technology electricity check.) Sense then, everyone barely hang together as the old times. Now, it seems different. It felt that I wanted Knuckles to do more then smile.I thought and shook my head from that sort of thinking. Knuckles notice that I was deep in my head, it was getting awkward from me not saying anything to him. "Uh! Oh, sorry Knuckles." I apologize to him. The Echidna smile. "Aw it's okay Tails. Still thinking as ever huh?" He giggled. I was stun, did he just...giggled? Weird..

I move from In front and let him passed me. When he walked in, the kids was silent, when they notice Knuckles and ran toward him. "Aunty Knuckles!" Said Dontrell and Sterling. Knuckles jump and smile to my guess. "Oh my! I wasn't expecting anyone else but Your Uncle Tails." He blush lightly. I had a look at him a bit. What did he meant by...**_he wasn't expecting anyone else but me._** I turn a little from that comment. What exactly was Knuckles trying to do with me. I close the door and continue to do my mini chore, for time to my guest.

**KNUCKLES**

I smile and played with the kids. They always liked when I visit Sonic and Shadow. They say I always let them have their voice of own opinions. I even let them pick their ways of things when I babysit them. The kids didn't like Amy to much. She force them to what she says, and was a little short termpered when she thought Sonic and her was gunna make the babies. But I just wanted to be nice. Learning now how to take care of kids , seems to be useful for future events. The kids was use of me, so I just as if I always do over to their house. Talk to them, and ask them have they been good, and even ask if they learn anything new. While the time, I decided to be nice and send the kids to bed for Tails. I mean he have to use his only bed for the kids. "Hey kids, I got a feeling you two need some sleep." I smirk. "Oh, we might not need that..." Sterling said. I giggled, the younger figure of Sonic was lying. He began to rub his eyes, uh oh, sand man seems to take out him, as well as Dontrell. He went upstairs and didn't bother to say anything. Poor thing, wish Sonic and Shadow shouldn't have done that. People say, more you misunderstand a child, they may end up having nothing for you, nor care for you anymore. I understand Dontrell, as a Aunt, I gave him my full trust. Sterling felt quiet in a sec. I smile and picked the child hedgehog up and went upstairs to get them into bed.

I gave them a few tickles and kiss them goodnight, both smile to me a little and went to sleep. I walked down stairs, To check on Tails. I ended up seeing a bad worried expression upon his face, Tails seems to have been looking for for us. "Tails?" I said, not to loud to wake the kids. Tails looked up. "Knuckles!" I jump a bit, and shush him. "SHHHHHH!" Seems to have took an effect to him. "Oh, sorry, hey where the kids?" He ask. I when off the stairs and sat down on to Tails couch. When I notice my coat still on me. "Oh, I took them in the bed. Sense you was busy with the dishes." I said, while I was taking my coat off and place it to the coat rack. "So, you did that for me." Smile Tails. He seems to be grateful I came. An smile was upon my face. "Yes, I thought you might need a break. I had a feeling you was in the lab, and you had to at least check on the kids time to time. Besides did you eat? " Tails thought about it. "I might have eaten something. Hey! I'm okay." He smile toward me. When a unfortunate sound came about.

_Gerrreermmmmbuurrrr_

Tails blush in embarrassment. "I...I guess not.." he looked down a me. He looked taller, I took note of what I haven't be seeing until now. I study Tails height to mine. He was about 3 inches over me in the height. He was also built a lot muscular then me. Guess he works out a lot. He had longer hair. I just kept on looking at the Fox. He really did looked even more handsome. Tails grew up in the last 7 years. He looked so handsome that I even up having the heats thoughts of him. I was lost in a trance. Tails shook me a little. "Knuckles? Hey Knuckles? Hey? You okay?" Said the worry Fox. "Huh!? Oh yeah. I'm okay." I said, while rubbing the back of my head. He chuckled a bit. I giggled along with him. "Okay, so let me cook you something." He was surprised I said that. "Oh no your my guest Knux, beside you should rest. I mean watching the Master Emerald all the time is tired session isn't it?"

I waved it off. "It's okay Tails, I can take care of my self." I said to him. "Okay, if you say so.." he sounded a little guilty for letting his guest cook for him. I wasn't upset for it. Something told me, that I should cook for him. I didn't mind cooking for him. I felt that he need me more then I needed him. I turn to Tails who sat down at the table, I gather the pots and pans, continue to stare, when I was daydreaming.

It was an light daydream of Tails smiling to me and seems to had a child on his lap smiling back to him. The kid sort of looked like me then, but a girl. Then I sort of heard the child said,..Daddy to Tails and Tails smile to the child and went to me he was about to kiss and I was ready when Tails called my name.

"Knuckles!?"

I jump. "Oh!" I was startled. He had a sweat mark. "You okay? It seems you was like lost in a daydream heavily." He grinned. I nodded a bit. "I-Im sorry. I was thinking. About something else." He place my hand on my cheek to see if was still dreaming. He was a little worried but he let it slide. "Okay. As long your fine, it's all good." He smile. I did the same and turned my back to him and cooked him something. What was up with that dream..was it something to do with me and Tails? I shook my head and continue to cook my best friend his meal. Then later I'll think more in that daydream later.


	3. Chapter 3

**TAILS**

I Sat there watching Knuckles cook for me. I was a little worried, he was lost in his thought a lot before he came over here. I wondered in my thought, what was he thinking. I mean, while I hanged out with him and Sonic a lot as I grew up to what I am today. Sonic had dreams and so did Knuckles. Sonic dream was to marry someone extremely hot and be came the famous Today World/Universe hero. I laugh when he said he wasn't expecting any kids until his Mid 30. To Kunckles, it was a little sad. The guy couldn't make his dreams. I bet he didn't even bother to think about dreams. All I know that the guy was born to serve and protect the Master Emerald. I felt sympathy for him. I would make an Conversation with that, but I wouldn't want to run off my guest while I had these kids. Besides I liked him there, it kept me less lonely. I continue to sit there patiently for my food. While I waited, Knuckles decided to make conversation with me.

"So how's life going for you?" He said without hesitation.

"It's okay, I just got this really cool awesome job not to long ago. It was about 3 months ago."

"Oh yeah? That's cool."

I could feel something in him made me upset. Why did I said that. Oh Mobius I didn't like, I should've have gave more thinking of what I said to him. He move to the adjustment of the pot. "Yeah, thanks.." I had the guilt in my tone. I regreted saying that, but it doesn't seem to change Knuckles positive mood. He smile and continue what he added in the food. I smell the aroma coming to me. Drool began to escape my lips, I didn't know until Knuckles looked back. He giggled, I turn to him. "What's so funny?" He pointed to my watery mouth. "Huh? Oh." I got up and quickly wiped my lips. I heard his giggles , I smile. He sounded cute and happy. I went back, he was putting plates on the table. By my conclusion, guess he was going to eat here as well. I'm happy, as long he didn't have to go home. He smile as I came back. "I see you was liking the smell of the food? Am I mistaking?" He grinned a bit.

I smile with a little flush upon my cheeks. "Cheya, it smell like heaven." He chucked to my comment. I see he was excellently happy and surprisingly enjoying his self. I had a feeling that I was loving moment. I wanted to treasure this memory. We both laugh and formed tears together. Just thrills together was brightening both of us. Soon not to long, we started to eat the wonderful Knuckles made for us. I never tried this food before, but I must say, the food was very tasty and enjoyable.

After eaten, I saw Knuckles washing the dishes for me. I sat there in my unmoved seat , ending up looking at Knuckles behind. It was so big, and juicy. I just wanted to grab it. Eve though, really could tell my male Homos were acting up, or was it because I was horny. Hey, it really didn't matter didn't it. I just knew Knux had a nice size rear.

Something told me, either Knuckles probably look hot or he was just trying to look sexy.

**KNUCKLES**

I was just washing Tails dishes for fixing his little meal. It seems he liked it. I knew that always came in handle. Watching all those cooking shows with Rouge. Even thought, I never cooked them right away. To say, that was really my first time of cooking something. Other then Shadow, Sonic said he nearly pukes right in front of Shadow' s dad. Yeah, everybody seems to have their days of cooking wrongs idea of cooking.

I wash when I felt someone watching me. I turn, Tails quickly retrace his eyes to look at something else. I laugh to see him act like that. I smirk a little. I knew we both needed some loving at the moment and to tell you. We both needed our Sexual pleasure right then and now. But I had to wait till he make the move. It seems that it be too easy.

After I clean, I decided that it be to late to go home. Me and Tails decided to hang,while I was there. Something was telling me, tonight was about to begin once Tails pulled out the vodka. I turn to Tails. He only shrug. We yet began the drinking which may lead up to an different turn.


	4. Chapter 4

**KNUCKLES **

I continue to stare at the Vodka. I couldn't believe where this was going. But I did need a good drink. Not to do anything else was making me sort of upset. So I took the challenge. Me and Fox pour them in to the glasses Tails had out for us. I begin to hesitate a bit. "Um,..h-hey Tails...Don't you think we should be thinking about this?" Tails just looked at me. "Huh? What are you talking about. We're just good friends that is about to have a little fun. Nothing personal." I looked down away from Tails. "Bu-But Tails, your a minor and I don't think I should be drinking with you." I turn away from him a bit. Tails took in the words deeply. "So you don't want to drink with me then. That's what you saying?, or unless your scared." He grinned. The Fox knew I had a problem to my anger, so mumble something under my breath so he didn't hear it. "_I'm not scared...I'm just worried..._" I took the glass, sniffed it, and began to sip. It was strong. The taste just left an sour bitter taste. As it went down my throat. It slowly began to burn while going. Tails laugh when I shiver to the bitterness. "Aak!" I said.

Tails laugh and began to drink his. I watch him as he held his head back while consuming the Vodka. He also felt the burning, but by the looks of it. He was very use to it. I giggled a little when he shook his head. "Wow, that stuff is Strong." I comment. He nod, "Yeah, I brought this when I was with Sonic. Sense me and Sonic was the same height. We practically got the 3 Vodka bottles for the price of one. Then we had got 3 more." I looked at him confuse. "Well aren't you too young." He didn't like to hear that at all. "Yes, So what. I live here along?" he was getting aggressive by hearing that. "Okay, yeah, but your still young. Instead of drinking, why not drink soda." Tails really took it as a insult. "So just because I decided to Drink with you. I'm suddenly not cool with you now. That's what it is Right?" He growl toward me. "N-No it's not that...I'm just worried that you-" I was suddenly cut off by the Fox. "If you worried so Damn Much then why don't you leave." He got up. I looked at the Fox. The Vodka was setting in his system, That wasn't good in my books. My hand suddenly began to pull the Fox down. I had to calm him down.

"Okay, Okay. I'll drink. But if only you calm down okay? Please, I don't want the kids to see you like this." I said. He begin to see how I was acting. "Oh, S-sorry. Okay.." He sat up in the couch. I grabbed the glass again, taking the vodka to the head. Again, it left a strong bitter taste. Me and Tails began to continue the bitterness Vodka until we couldn't drink no more. We ended up didn't remember anything after drinking the Vodka.

**TAILS**

It was morning soon, I had just woken up from my slumber. When my head began to throb like crazy. "Uhh...What a Night. I really need to stop drinking." Then it hit me. How I got in the bed, and where are the kids. I was on the bed thinking and trying to remember. What had happen. I suddenly notice, I wasn't alone in the bed. It was an red blur beside me. It was,...Knuckles! "Oh Shi-!" I fell off the bed, I jumped up. "OH Shit! What happen last night?! How it happen! What the F**k is going on!?" I had to catch myself trying not to wake Knuckles up. I took the way out my room and went down stairs when I notice a note saying. _'Will call at 10:23am -Sonic + Shadow' _I stared. "Huh? so what Time is it?" I turn and it was right then, 10:23am. The Phone began to right. "Right on Que." I smirk, then began to pick up the Phone. "Hello?" It was Sonic. "Hey Bud." he Said.

"Hey Man, I see you came here last night." I scratch my head while saying.

"Yeah, Me and Shadow decided to come over to pick the kids up. But They gonna come back Later this week or next week." He seemed to be annoy with it, by judging on the tone. It sounds like Sonic didn't want to leave the kids.

"Sounds like you don't want o leave them Sonic. Why can't you take them with you." I Comment to his remark.

He stay silent, and so did I. It wasn't Sonic Idea to plan it, he had to do it.

"Because Me and Shadow are going for a Crime scene in the North of here, and We don't want to kids to come to a plan in the North. It was a hard time when we last took the Kids. Sterling was kidnap for 4 days and Shadow nearly went hysterical by missing Sterling. So I don't want to kids to go there...Ever!"

"Okay I understand. Why can't the Kids go to your Folks house."

"My Dad caught the Flu, and I'm Not about to Caught that shit again. What makes it worst that Shadow had to take care of 3 people. Me, Dontrell and Sterling."

"So What about Shadow's Dad house."

"Shadow's Dad Red isn't home. He Left for a Date and then ever came back in 2 days now. And Shadow still doesn't know who's his Dad really Dating. Espio said it might be Mighty's adopted younger brother. Ray."

"Oh okay. Well, I can take them Thursday if that's helps ya. So you and Shadow can spend time together, and such." I blush by saying that. I caught Sonic and Shadow have intercourse at least 3 times in public places. One at the Mall dressing room, Another at a Airport, Last was in my lab when I went to get something to Drink. Those two are perfect for each other, Disturbing. I continue what I Said. "But I don't mind Sonic, Really. As long you Tell me. I don't mind doing it."

"Okay Cool. I See you later Tails"

Then It hit me. Me and Knuckles. So how me and Knuckles got in the bed. I had to ask Sonic.

"Wait! Sonic."

"Yeah Tails?"

"Me and Knuckles. How me and Knuckles got in the room. Did you and Shadow did that?"

"Me and Shadow? Oh,...Um...Oh! That! No. Me and Shadow had to sneak pass ya'll."

"huh?"

_Sneak pass us. What we was doing that made, Sonic and Shadow sneaking pass us._

"Yeah, Dude ya'll was making out. So We didn't wanted to Disturb you two. I mean, Dude you had it i- GAH!"

Sonic was cut off.

"What the!" I looked at the phone. It sounded like Sonic was wrestling with Someone. Then it stop.

"Hello?" I sounded scared.

"Tails, Hi." It was Shadow.

"Huh? Shadow? Wha-What happen to Sonic?"

"OH Sonic, I had to get him for lying. Tails, you and Knuckles didn't do anything. You two didn't do anything else."

I was relief. "So we didn't kiss." I smile a little.

"Oh no. **_Ya'll_** Kiss and that was it."

I yelled at the Phone.

"AHH! SHADOW YOU JUST SAID THAT I WASN'T DOING NOTHING?!"

"Yeah But **_You_** didn't have sex."

"THAT'S THE SAME POINT?! AIN'T KISSING LEADS TO SEX!?"

"Yeah but _**Y**_**_ou_** didn't do nothing new."

I pouted a little and let it go. Arguing with Shadow is like Arguing with a brick wall. I stop for a Sec.

"So you two was watching me?" I ask while being a little creep out.

"Yeah, Ya'll was tongue kissing and touching and that was about it."

"...You guys are Sick."

"Yeah, But you love us."

I sigh a little. "Fine, But how we got in bed?"

"Oh After you two was done making out. You two passed out and me and Sonic had to carried you two to your room once we took the Kids to the Car."

"Oh okay. That's okay then. Thanks Shadow. and See you two Thursday."

"Okay, Bye Tails."

We hung up. I didn't know we were making out. I blush to what really could have happen if Sonic and Shadow didn't shown up. It could have lead to Unsuspecting Pregnancy, and a awkward friendship that would lead us to a different turn. Now I think about it. An kid wouldn't be bad. (On my Part.)

Inter-thoughts was soon to be corrupted by The Echidna himself. He cutely rubbed his eyes from pure exhaustion. He slowly rubbed his head too. "Man, What happen last night." I turn to him, blush began to overcome. "Um, Nothing. Knuckles I wanted to tell you that-" I was soon cut off by him.

"That last night,...we were making out."

I blush to him, to realize what he said before I told him.


	5. Chapter 5

**TAILS**

I blush a little. Knuckles notice it. "Y-yeah...We Kissed last night."I said. Knuckles didn't show no Negative to it. I guess he liked it. "So...How's your morning?" He ask with a sleepy smile. "I'm okay. And you?" I replied. The Echidna only giggled and stretch, "Ah! I'm okay." he yawn. "I can see." I smile. "So your hungry?" Went to the Stove, then cutting them on to pre-heat. "Oh, Um...Grits and eggs if that's nice." He sounded cute. I blush, smile to him. Knuckles must've really enjoyed his self. "I'll get right on it."

During cooking, Me and Knuckles was having Conversations about the old days, funny events and even our time together. I was loving the laugh of Knuckles. "I was telling Sonic. _Dude! I'm telling you! The Kid is in there!? I'm telling you._, I panic to Sonic. I was like, Oh Crap! Shadow's gunna kill us! Leaving a Baby." I stopped the story to watch Knuckles killing his self with laughter. He cover his mouth and just continue to laugh. I blush at the moment we're having. So lovely.

"Oh my Goodness! That's funny." He smile to me. I was a smiling as well. "Yeah, but at the end Knuckles, Me and Sonic end up getting Dontrell back and Shadow start yelling at me and Sonic." Knuckles giggled some more. "You seems happy this morning?" I remark. Knuckles nod. "I'm just happy to be off that Island. Up there is Super boring." He said while playing with his dreads. "Man you must like to have some company right?" I turn to stir up the grits. "Yeah...I'm glad to be here. Even to visit you." He laid his head down on the table staring at me. "Aww, I'm glad to have you here." I smile to Knuckles. "Hey, um would you mind getting me some plates. Then we can eat in a sec." Knuckles smile then got up to intend with the plates. I cut the stove off and went to the plates. Knuckles settle down in the plates, and went to gather the forks and spoons for us to use. I pour the grits on to my plate and to his, I watch the way how he looked at the grits. I thought it was the most adorable thing. Knuckles was happy to be eating something new with someone other then his self. I stop, then place the remaining grits on the stove to be warm a little.

While eating,..Knuckles was eating with such matters. Who knew the guy even had some. To say, he mostly just act rude and don't even bother to care for anyone else feelings. Now,...He's more in to others and he seems to be not rude like he was when we were younger. Knuckles now, must be the Knuckles Shadow and Sonic was explaining to me. It was 2 days ago that I had been asking for something with them.

*Flashback.*

I knocked on the door of Sonic and Shadow's house. I stood there waiting. Then heard something crash in the house. "Huh?" I said, staring at the house. "Sonic? Shadow? Dontrell? Sterling? Is anyone here?" Sudden arguing seems to had up rising in the house. It sounded like Sonic and Shadow. It must be them, got a feeling Sonic had done something stupid and Shadow was yelling at him for the aftermath, or That neighbor Neshia2 was talking to Shadow, Sonic must have caught him talking with the guy. I swear, they always seems to find the smallest things to argue over. I decided to knock again. "Hello?" The argument stop. I peaked in a little and saw an Shadow coming but stop. "Damn it! Open the Damn Door!?" I said. Then a third shadow came to the door and it was much smaller compare to the other two. It open for me. It was Dontell. I saw the child Hedgehog look expressionless upon the face.

"Oh, Hey Donnie." I smile to Dontrell. Dontrell looked at me with stern eyes, like as if nothing can satisfies him. "Hi Uncle Tails. Mind coming in. I'm getting real sick of the argument in the house." said Dontrell. He said , I walked in the house, to see Sonic and Shadow,..arguing as usual. Dontrell close the door and manage to escape to his room. I looked at Sonic and his wife. "Sonic...Shadow.." I said for a little way from them. Sonic and Shadow didn't pay any attention to me.

The argument it's self sounded very dumb. I couldn't help to listen out. Shadow growled and turn from Sonic. "How the Hell I was suppose know that your brother didn't like the anti cotton sheets. Jeez you would've have told the guy to be thankful!" Shadow growled even louder. "Sonic! I thought I said, use the Grey anti cotton sheets. But No! You never seems to listen Damn it! It's always, 'I'm the Bigger man!' or 'I have the bigger balls around these freaking parts!' it's always about you and never about anyone else. I swear I begin to think i married an idiot now." Shadow turn away and walked in the kitchen, Sonic snared and followed Shadow. I went to the edge of the door and snickered to them once more. "You Know what! I'm two times freaking better then the guys I saw you with then, to by them, I'm not the sorry sucker Shadz!" he smirked to Shadow. "It seems you always like how you beg for me to _**handle **_you Shadow." He blush lightly. Shadow wasn't agreeing with him. "Oh you think I want that 4 inch Shit! Please! Neshia2 had 2 inches wide and he add 5 more inches long! He could also reach the places that can make me talk in 3 different languages." Sonic felt dumbfound to Shadow. "Oh! Well I guess we can leave this to an F***ing end right! I mean I never felt so insulted in my life!" yelled Sonic. Shadow yelled as along to his piss off husband. "Okay then Sonic! It's The End Damnit! I won't say anything else!" I laugh so hard to that, I almost peed in my close. "Fine!" Sonic said. "Fine!" Shadow yelled back.

"Okay then!"

"Alright!"

"Cool!"

"Swell!"

"Okie Dokie!"

"Okay!"

Both fell into a silent. When they ended up hearing me laughing so hard. "Oh Gwad! Your Killing me! You two are killing me!?" I cried with laughter. They stopped look angry and smile. Both began to laugh with me. We laugh so hard we couldn't control it.

It took about 30 minutes for us to cool off with the laughter. Then after the laugh festival, Me, Sonic, and Shadow decided to sit in the living room. It was very huge for them, yet cozy. Sonic had his cold beer and I just ask for water. Not that I wanted beer, it's just a time that I think the right time for beer and a wrong time for beer you know. I don't really like going over there, Sonic always seems to really shows off because he had the perfect wife on Mobius and may be the universe or he just being an ass. Sonic always seems to like slapping Shadow's ass. I look at it, but I don't like Sonic see me. Peak at it when Shadow bends over. Think about it over the years, Shadow ass did became wide like a girl's ass.

anyway...(Your gonna see in a little bit. )

Sonic sat down on the couch and popped open his beer. "Ah, there it go. Hey man, you sure you don't want to have some beer? I can get Shadow to give you some instead of water. Really dude, you could ask for some soda. Always act so damn innocent." He smirked to me. I grinned to him. Shadow had just sat down beside Sonic, and I felt that I was being selfish to him. Making him get up. "Y-You know what, it's okay. I can drink some at my house." Sonic waved his arm. "Nonsense Dude. Hey Hon mind getting Tails some beer?" Shadow rolled his eyes to his husband and walked back. Then Sonic did his usual signature to Shadow, in a sexual gesture. "Hurry up. Make it snappy Baby." My eyes widen and blush to the way Sonic slapped Shadow's ass. Shadow jump just a little and looked back at Sonic smirking. "Yes sir..." He blush and continue to what he was doing. I get a little excited watching Sonic slapping Shadow's ass. It just vibrates after Sonic hits it. I drool just a little that Sonic notice. "Oh um...Dude. You got a little something on your um...lip." Sonic pointed it out to me. "Huh" I looked down. "Oh. thanks." Once Shadow came back he handed me by beer and smile. "There you go Tails." I thanked him.

For about an hour later, Sonic and Shadow plus I was talking when they decided to bring something up. "Hey Tails, buddy. you know Knuckles was looking for you. Right?" he said to me. I looked at him. "Knuckles? Why?" Shadow looked at Sonic, but that was about he know compared to Shadow. Shadow took over for him in the conversation wise. Reason, Sonic is getting a little light headed from drinking. I guess you could say he was feeling good a bit, then Sonic might get that moment with Shadow into their bed room. That's for them to say, not me. Shadow finish Sonic. "Knuckles was looking for you everywhere but you never seems to turn up." Shadow said as he began to massage Sonic' s back. "Oh, I haven't seen Knuckles in a while." I thought. Shadow went silent. What shadow knew better then Sonic? okay, well a lot of things now. Sonic was a little sulk now, so there's not telling that Sonic might spill things that he never meant to say.

"Knuckles did say, are you okay and other things." Shadow smile. "Oh, I hope I tell him soon that I'm a okay." I really did wanted to see Knuckles. To make him worry about me, he seems to have missed me. "I hope to see him. I'm just glad to be out the house now." I grin. After I said that, Sonic drunkish burped out in the open. Shadow and I wide eyed. "Sonic!" Shadow yelled to Sonic. "Damn it Shadow, that's gas. If gas wouldn't have been out the mouth, where else that t could have came out." Shadow stare at his drunk husband. "My ass!" complain Sonic. Shadow rolled his eyes toward Sonic. "Anyway...Tails, Knuckles been wanting to see you. I really do want to see you two talk again. The gang just haven't been the same sense those 7 years pass." Shadow smile sadly. "Yeah, 7 years left me in hell and now, I'm living the life. More hell.." He said then passed out. Shadow smile a little to Sonic and kissed his cheek. "Come on tails, I take you to the door. Okay." Shadow got up and looked for a blanket for Sonic, and walked me toward the door. "Your sure Sonic going to be okay?" I ask with a little sweat. "Yeah He's okay. He does this whenever he's in the mood. I think you should be on your way Tails. It was nice seeing you." Shadow smile. I smile back at him. "It was no problem Shadow. What can I say, I'm the part of the family right?" Shadow giggled at me. "Yeah, you sure are correct, you are a part of our family As well. " I chuckled and heard Sonic calling Shadow. "Shadow! I'm thirsty again. Give me more beer...Please!" Shadow look to the room where Sonic was lounging at. "Okay Dear, I'm just telling Tails."

"Bump Tails! I'm Thirsty again Damn it! Tell him I said bye and Go get me a Drink."

Here they go again.

"Fine then! I'm going to get it! Now Shut up Sonic! And get your damn shoes off the F***ing couch!" Shadow warned Sonic. I quickly heard his shoes hit the ground. Shadow smirk. "I knew he was scared to get his ass beat. Any who, Tails. Thanks for coming by. When you get lonely, you could always stop by and eat with us and more." I nod to his suggestions. "Sure thing Shadz. I make sure to visit time to time. Bye." I waved by to my other family. "Bye!" Smile Shadow. He close the door to his wifely duties. As of me. I went home and went to work on my project.

*Flashback -End-

I begin to remember what Sonic and Shadow told me. I smile and told knuckles of what I remembered. "I'm doing okay, Thanks for asking Knuckles..." I smile. Knuckles stop from eating and looked at me funny. "Huh, What are you talking about Tails?" I smile to him. "Just saying, and Knuckles.." He looked at me again. "I missed you as well Knuckles."

From that, Knuckles blush and didn't know what I was talking about.

**KNUCKLES**

I really didn't know what the hell Tails was talking about, It seems to make me feel good. Right now, I just want to kiss Tails. I can't I fell that I might be going over the board with it. I maybe have change, but not the law. I still have to follow them even if I help Sonic save the world over an thousand times. I have to respect Laws like anyone else.

Tails was looking at me. I was red...well my cheeks but not the body. I'm already red,...You know what I mean. I blush furiously. "U-Um Tails, what you meant by missing me?" I asked him. He continue to not lose that perfect smile. Tails was a very cute lad when we were about younger days, but now. Tails have really took the Handsome class and it looked like it work. Compare to him and Sonic, Sonic lost his muscles when he was 22, Tails most have gained his when he was 16-17. Then it had stayed on him.

So I wanted to finish where this was leading us. "I already know you miss me Tails. What made you say that?" I was lost. Tails shown his perfect teeth. "Well I heard you was missing me from somewhere and I just forgot to bring it back up."

"Where did you hear it from Tails? I want to know.." I began to hesitate a bit. " I heard it from Shadow and Sonic."

I slowly looked down at my plate, and cover my face. "Knuckles?" Tails was worried the I was about to do something crazy.

Oh Gwad! Why Shadow and Sonic had to talk about it! I didn't intend on telling them. I begin to cry, I didn't want to show it, nor I didn't want to keep it in me. I rise from my seat and ran for my Shoes and coat. I want planning on stopping for anything until I made it too my island. I was hurt and crush from that. I didn't wanted Tails to know that I was carrying for him. I wanted to keep things between me and myself until I was confident for telling him. Right now, I hated Sonic and Shadow. Even more I was hating my self more for liking someone that was 10 years older then me. Hot tears of frustration and misery was coming down upon my cheeks. Each time I ran, my tears became to come down even faster. Hating what I did. I should've have Stayed home. Knowing that. I should've have kept my mouth shut. I shouldn't have came to visit Tails. Wasn't it obvious to Tails. Was it that easy for him to pick me out for liking him. I didn't stop for one bit. I saw the place that I needed to glide home.

Suddenly I tripped on a rock that was sticking out. I fell on ground and ended up scraping my knee. I felt the gash bleed, but that didn't stop me again. Like I said, nothing was going to stop me from doing anything stupid for my self or the old me. I may have panted and felt the pain on my knee kept growing and growing. I made it to my destination to glide. I stepped back and took off gliding to the island. Keeping my head up, trying not to cry, it was no use. My head was in it's own control. Hating the thought I left Tails wondering, what he did to make me run off. What I was thinking to make me do that. All the thoughts was coming together.

It was like, my old self was telling me to run away from him. Telling me to not tell a soul, and only tell my friends That I was close to. When I saw the edge of my Island. I entered the forest way to my house. Just thinking about it all was making me think, what I did was wrong. So dumb of me. How could I leave someone that I truly wanted to love more, and have a life with, and even to have kids with. When I made it to my house. I unlocked my door and then ran in my bedroom and laid down in my bed. Because now, after what I just experiences, I just wanted to cry my self asleep and hope to have a better day so far then this morning.


	6. Chapter 6

**TAILS **

I stared at the door. The person I liked, gone. I don't know what I said to him. Did I said something incorrectly to him. I felt I shouldn't have brought it out in front of him. Really, how the hell I was suppose to know. Well I knew, but why didn't I stop my self. IT was like he was hurt. I could see what pain I did to him. And I wasn't lying about missing the crap out of him. He was person I rarely see. Knuckles is too good to not just shown up to people, I understand. He was insecure with his self. Knuckles always been like that. The Red blur always think he never will get loved like everyone else around him. When you have friends, watching people dating left and right. I'm sure I can picture that. Him sitting up there on that island, not having many visitors other then people trying to still that Master Emerald, or trying to get the secrets of his ancestors. It was dumb of me to say that. I guess he think I might hurt him. I really can't blame him. Having the people hurt you everyday, and trying to get use to the life your living. Willingly to try protect lives for that Emerald.

I knew from all that, I had to get Knuckles. My heart suddenly felt depress from him leaving like. Knuckles was in my mind. His adorable look. I stop staring at the door. I wanted to make Knuckles feel love. I know, now, 7 years, I have to get Knuckles to understand, people won't hurt him, I know I won't hurt him. I won't let him get hurt anymore. I wasn't going to let anyone hurt him. Not even that Damn Master Emerald take over his life. Not while I was still living and kicking. I change my expression and got up to gather my things. My Gloves and Shoes. I went to my lab and got my Tornado out. I have to get Knuckles. I got to.

Because of right now, My Knuckles...will be loved. I open the Garage door and cut the plane on. I was planning on Flying to see my Knuckle. TO the island he lives on in the sky.

**KNUCKLES**

I laid in the bed and was sleeping a little. I was in the same positions as I laid there. I woke up from an feeling. Why did I woke up, I only get like this when someone pops up on the island. I guess it's an intruder on the island. I better get the traps ready then. I got up for the traps. I haven't done that in a while. Sense I was at least 14-15 was when I first met Sonic and didn't know who was / and when I met..Tails too. I shook my head and trying to forget what I was thinking. I got my Traps in order when I played them.

20 minutes later,

I sat in my room. But to my friends, they don't know I have a pet. His name is chomps. He's the only thing I talk to on this island. I watch movies with him and even baby him. He's my little pet, even though he's an komodo dragon. My pet. So as I was saying, I was sitting with my pet. When I felt someone was on my island, I told Chomps to stay in the house, before i knew it, I heard a yelp in the forest. I smirk to think I finally caught my intruder on my island. I ran to the yelping sounds .

_I'm so going to laugh at the guy. _

I smirk. When I made it, the intruder was in my fish net trap. His voiced sounded young, and yet..familiar. I felt cold blood, I hope it wasn't who I think it is. I looked up for the worst. The person had two Tails. I covered my mouth. I couldn't believe it was the person I loved.

**TAILS**

I was in the Net! Great, something I always wanted, to get caught hanging in some damn Net. I struggled a bit. When I heard an gasp behind me. I looked down to the forest ground. It was Knuckles. By the expression on his face. It looked like he was shock to see me up here on his island. I could not believe it. I think he thought I was an intruder to him.

"Knuckles?" I said. He only just stared to me. "Knuckles! Get me down from here!" I began to growl a little. I didn't like to hang like this. Knuckles got out of his thoughts and nodded. He pulled his knife out and cut the rope for the fish net. Once he did that, I fell suddenly to the ground. An loud thud, the instantly knocked me out on the spot.

20 minutes later...

In Knuckles house.

I was laying on his bed. I woke up with pure shock. "What the hell!?" I sat up quickly. Looking around Knuckles room. It must be, his shovel claw was up on an dresser and his things were organized perfectly yet a little sloppy. I'm surprised he live a little clean. Due to all the things he mostly do. He mostly throw things all over the floor and never picks them up. To the looks of it, he clean his house time to time. I smiled a bit. He left a note, for me.

_'Dear Tails,_

_I'm sorry for putting you in that trap. I feel so bad for when you hit your head. I called Sonic and Shadow to tell them that they can let me watch the kids for you. They agreed to bring them to my island. I also called your job. They thought I was your girlfriend/ wife I was, but I told them, that I was an friend of yours. They understood and said hope to see you when you recovered. So yeah, I went to your house for somethings to keep you occupied until your better. So yeah, I'll be back home at 3:49pm. Until then, make your self at home. Okay, oh! My pet Chomps is also in the house, but really he's very friendly. Okay see you at 3:49 okay? _

_Your friend, Knuckles. :) _

_XOXO I also left you some snacks. :P '_

I smile to the note and blush a little. I have to say, Knuckles sure does have an nice handwriting, that's for sure. When my smile slowly faded, when I heard an gruesome creature growled behind me. I stared, when I saw an red komodo dragon staring and growling at me. So he must be Chomps.

**KNUCKLES**

I took the keys for Tails tornado and took it for some medicine shopping and groceries. Knowing me I'll be doing a lot of shopping. I do need to shop for supplies. I have Tails stay there for an week. As I was flying. I was still thinking. I should have thought about the traps. Oh I felt dumb, and yet silly. I shook my head . I should just hurry up and get the things i need and heal Tails. I still like the kid, but now. It didn't matter, as long he's up there with me. I have plenty of time to love him long enough for him to like me as an lover.

I parked the Tornado in an field somewhere. So no one was dumb to take it. I went off to the store to shop for Tails and his 1 week recovery.


End file.
